


Note To Self: Julie Molina Is Always Right

by TheCloakedFlea



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Julie takes care of a sick luke, Sick Character, freaking street dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCloakedFlea/pseuds/TheCloakedFlea
Summary: Luke and Julie have always had feelings for one another, so when Luke gets sick and Julie has to take care of him feelings may be revealed.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 243





	Note To Self: Julie Molina Is Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was Anonymous ask on Tumblr and I really liked how it came out. You can check out my Tumblr, @oozing-chemistry if you're interested to check out some of my other writing. I hope you enjoy it!

The Pattersons and the Molinas had always been close. Since Julie and Luke met in their shared Kindergarten class the two families had been interwoven in each other’s lives. The Patterson’s were there to help the Molina’s grieve and heal after Rose had died, and Ray and Julie helped ease the worries of the Patterson parental unit of their son’s ever-growing interest and dreams of a music career.

The parent’s closeness almost rivaled Julie and Luke’s. The two had stayed super close, and while their _true_ feelings were clear to everyone else but each other, they considered each other their best friend. The Patterson’s and Ray had joked on multiple occasions that they would be in-laws in the future and, although they would never admit it, might have a running bet going on when they would admit these feelings for one another.

So it was no surprise when the adults announced one night at dinner that they’d be going out of town together for a weekend. What was surprising though was when they announced Luke would be staying at The Molina’s residence because the Patterson’s were having a couple of rooms in their house repainted and they wanted to keep Luke out of the way. Neither teen complained of course, what’s more time being spent together, and Chose to high five across the table, causing the parents to exchange a knowing look across the table at each other.

So as Friday afternoon rolled around, Julie rushed around the house tidying things here and there as her father finished packing upstairs. Carlos laid on the couch, partially playing on his tablet and partially watching his sister wash and put away the dishes in the sink with new vigor.

“What are you doing?” Carlos said after his sister moved from cleaning the dishes to wiping down the counter. Julie made a confused face but never broke her focus on the counter as she asked him what he meant.

“You’re cleaning as if the Queen of England was coming over,” Carlos said, swinging his legs off the couch so he was sitting, looking at his sister intently as she stopped her wiping.

“Carlos, when you have company coming over you clean,” Julie explained throwing the rag up to rest on her shoulder, “It’s polite.”

“I don’t think Luke cares about how polite you are,” Carlos mumbled as he stood, causing his sister to roll her eyes as she went back to wiping.

“I don’t really care what Luke thinks, it’s the principle,” Julie said as she heard someone chuckle.

“Ouch Molina, hurtful, “Luke said from where he was leaning on the kitchen table as the parents exchanged pleasantries by the door.

“Of course that’d be the only part of the sentence you heard,” Julie said with an eye roll, walking past him towards his parents to say hello.

The goodbyes were short and sweet, the Patterson’s explaining they had left Luke with some money for dinner and that they’d be back late Sunday evening.

“Behave!” Ray called from over his shoulder as he walked towards the Patterson called, and the kids all chorused out “Of courses” and “We wills” from the open front door. They stalled there until they watched the car pull down the road and out of sight.

“Alright, time to start planning the first Molina/Patterson rager,” Luke said jokingly as Julie swatted his shoulder with a small smile.

“I didn’t realize I’d be babysitting two children this weekend,” She teased causing both boys to gasp.

“I am not a baby,” Carlos said crossing his arms in front of himself, which Luke mirror with a fake pout on his face.

“Yeah, he’s not a baby Julie,” Luke said, earning another eye roll from the female Molina.

The rest of the afternoon went along quite smoothly. Julie somehow convinced Luke to do their history homework together, while he complained every other breath that “It was a Friday, and Fridays should not be for homework.” But, as soon as Julie broke out those puppy dog eyes, even a blind man would be able to see how quickly the boy would cave.

By the time dinner rolled around the three were well on their way to hungry. Julie suggested Pizza, but Luke quickly shot it down.

“If we’re ordering food I know a place that is super cheap and makes super good street dogs,” Luke said, causing one Molina to brighten and one to falter.

“Luke we are not feeding Carlos hotdogs from the front of a random car,” Julie said, and Carlos shot her an incredulous look.

“Julie just because they gave you a stomach last time doesn’t mean they will give me and Carlos one,” Luke said resting a hand on the younger Molina’s shoulder. “Besides I’ve had them a million times and look at me, I’m fine.”

“There are a lot of things I’d call you Patterson, but fine wouldn’t be one,” Julie said and Luke leaned a little closer to her.

“What would you call me then?” He asked raising an eyebrow and Julie made a face.

“Oh you know…annoying, loud, obnoxious, the list goes on.” Julie listed off on her fingers.

Carlos made a gagging noise catching both the teens’ attention.

“I’m going to puke before we even had the street dogs, come on Luke please,” Carlos asked and the boy shrugged before turning to look at Julie.

“I don’t know Carlos, It’s up to the fun police over here.” He said sticking his tongue out at Julie.

“If you two want to poison yourselves be my guest, I’ll stick with whatever is in the fridge.”

“You heard the boss,” Luke said clapping his hands together, “Two street dogs coming up.”

Thirty minutes and a bike ride later, Luke was back with two tinfoil-wrapped street dogs. The smell alone made Julie throw up a little in her mouth. The three sat down to eat dinner, Julie playing it safe with some leftover pasta from the fridge as she watched Luke and Carlos unwrap their dogs.

Carlos took one bite before shaking his head and dropping it to his plate.

“That taste funny,” Carlos said, wrinkling his nose.

“That might be the battery acid,” Julie said giving Luke a hard look who shrugged as he continued on eating his.

“There’s no battery acid in your hot dog,” Luke said after swallowing a bite. He quickly corrected himself, however; “There should be no battery acid in your hot dog.”

“There’s some leftover bologna in the fridge,” Julie said turning to her brother who sprung from his seat and headed off towards the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

Julie gave Luke an “Ah-ha” look but the boy just shrugged in return and slid the paper plate with the hotdog over to himself, musing “Musing more for me” as he finished his first street dog.

As Luke, Julie, and Carlos finished up eating Luke began to act a little weird. Carlos and Julie picked up on it fast and when asked what’s wrong he simply shrugged.

“I think I might just be a little dehydrated honestly,” Luke said, “Can I have a cup of water?”

“Yeah sure, one sec,” Julie said springing from her seat and heading towards the kitchen. Just as she was turning off the tap she heard Carlos’ muffled voice.

“What was that Carlos?” She called from the sink.

“Don’t freak out but I think Luke is dying.”

Julie whipped around so fast that she spilled a large portion of the water in her cup. Carlos chuckled slightly at how worried Julie looked as she stammered out an “I’M SORRY WHAT?”

“Yeah he just ran off to the bathroom, and I think I heard him throw up.” He said nodding his head sagely causing Julie to set the cup down on the counter and pinch the bridge of her nose.

“Why does no one ever listen to me,” She said under her breath before speaking at an audible level. “Can you please clean up the water I spilled, I’m going to go see if I can help him.”

“Of course you are,” Carlos said wiggling his eyebrows, causing Julie to groan as she rushed past him towards the bathroom.

She knocked lightly on the door, and when she only got a groan in response she nudged the door open with her foot to see Luke slumped against the wall and a horrific smell coming from the toilet.

Julie slipped her shirt up over her nose as she pressed the lever with her shoe sending the contents of Luke’s stomach swirling down the drain. With that taken care of, she turned to look at Luke, whose face was slightly contorted in pain as he gripped his stomach.

“Luke,” Julie stated but Luke cut her off by opening his eyes and holding out his hand.

“Before you say anything I am totally fine.” He said, and Julie rolled her eyes.

“Like hell, you are” Julie responded and if to answer her question Luke leaned back over the toilet and vomited some more causing Julie to grimace. Her best guess was food poisoning, and she muttered a silent prayer that it wasn’t something worse she’d have to call their parents about.

There was a little knock on the door, and Carlos emerged with the glass of water from earlier and a concerned look on his face.

“Is he?” He asked in a hushed toned as Luke heaved again, and Julie rubbed her brother’s arm and gratefully took the cup from him.

“I think the hotdogs are messing with him,” Julie said in her own hushed voice, “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah just fine, I only had a bite,” Carlos said, while his demeanor shifted to an uneasy one.

“Okay, just let me know if that changes okay?” Julie said and Carlos nodded before disappearing out of the door and Julie crouched down next to Luke who had stopped gagging.

She rubbed his back as he hovered over the bowl, waiting to see if another delayed reaction was going to come. After a few minutes, he sat back up and shot Julie an apologetic look.

“Carlos brought you some water, it might be smart if you drink some.”

“I’d only throw it up,” Luke said with a groan before clenching his side again.

“I think you should take a little sip, for me? Please?” Julie asked and through his pain, Luke chuckled a little and shook his head.

“Only for you.” He said before shakily accepting the water and taking a small sip. He took a few more before setting the cup down and resting his head back against the wall.

Julie’s hand moved to his knee, rubbing it comfortingly as Luke took a few deep breaths. She was filled with concern, and she was caught between calling his parents or calling an ambulance, neither of which Luke would want.

She settled on moving him from the bathroom. If she could get him upstairs then she could make sure he was comfortable and then work from there.

“Luke, do you think you could stand?” Julie asked hesitantly, and Luke nodded. With some help, Julie got him onto his feet and slung his arm around her shoulder.

He winced slightly as he took a step and Julie told him to lean more on her as they made their way out of the bathroom and towards the stairs. After a couple of breaks, they made it to the top of the stairs and Julie guided him into her room, helping him slide down onto her bed, pulling her comforter back, and helping him get comfortable.

“Oh I see, you poisoned my hot dog just so you could get me into your bed,” Luke joked. “Smooth Molina. You could have just asked.”

“I think those tainted dogs might be making you delirious,” Julie said pulling back up the comforter, and tucking it in around him, before heading over to her desk and grabbing her trash can and pulling it up to the side of the bed.

Julie quickly rested the back on her palm on Luke’s head frowning at how warm it was to the touch.

“God you’re burning up, let me go get a thermometer,” Julie said as she slipped out of the room and into her bathroom upstairs to grab her first aid kit. After acquiring the thermometer she went back to her room to see Luke sitting up in bed dry heaving into the trashcan.

Julie quickly rushed over to him, rubbing his back again as he gagged a few more times, before dropping the trash can back down onto the floor. A frown was etched into his face as Julie held the thermometer out in front of his forehead.

“Okay, it says you have a fever of 101,” Julie readout, and Luke groaned.

“But I feel so cold,” Luke said, “How could I have a fever and feel cold.”

“I don’t know,” Julie said sitting down on the edge of her bed. There was a brief silence between the two before Luke looked away.

“I wish you didn’t have to see me like this.”

“What do you mean?” Julie asked confused and Luke sighed.

“Your mom,” He said for lack of better words and Julie nodded in understanding.

“Luke, I appreciate it, but my mom didn’t get sick because of a couple of bad hot dogs,” Julie said scooting closer to Luke and taking his hand in hers.

“Besides, I want to take care of you. I care about you,” Julie said, only realizing she had accidentally might have let on too much. She quickly added on after she saw Luke’s eyes widen, “You know because you’re my best friend and I love, err, care about you a lot.”

“Well, I guess on my death bed is as good of a time as any to tell you I care about you,” Luke said smiling slightly, “I care about you too Julie. As more than a best friend.”

“You’re not on your death bed Luke-“ Julie scoffed as she rubbed her face before stopping as she caught the last part of his sentence.

“I’m sorry come again?”

Luke chuckled, squeezing the girl’s hand slightly, as he repeated himself.

“I care about you Julie, I always have. You are my best friend and so much more,” He said and Julie batted her eyes once, mouth hanging open slightly, before smacking his knee with her free hand.

“What was that for?” Luke said before Julie laughed.

“For eating those stupid hot dogs, because all I want to do is kiss you know but you have been throwing up all evening.”

They both laugh at that, chalking them up to having to save that for another time, before falling into a comfortable rhythm of laughing and joking again. Meanwhile, the ever-caring brother Carlos darted away from the open bedroom door, a large smile on his face as he texts his dad that he owed him 30 dollars.


End file.
